totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozdział III: Złote lata, srebrne łzy.
center|600px link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Rozdzia%C5%82_II:_Pierwsze_starcie.|240px link=xxx|240px Pierwsze dni w symulacji pozwoliły uczestnikom nieco się uspokoić. Każdy chyba liczył na dość krwawą rozgrywkę, gdzie co chwila można być na granicy pomiędzy dalszą grą a bolesną utratą wszystkich pięciu żyć. Także i pierwsze wyzwanie nie było dla nich specjalnie skomplikowane i nie wymagało zbyt wielu umiejętności poza względną celnością i refleksem umożliwiającym unikanie pocisków przeciwników. Dzień drugi dla niektórych zakończył się zaraz po wyzwaniu. Choć w dystrykcie panowało dopiero południe, to szóstka uczestników mogła tej nocy czuć się całkowicie bezpieczna. W końcu zostało im to obiecane w wiadomościach w komunikatorach. Inni niestety musieli znów radzić sobie na własną rękę. Godziny mijały nieubłaganie, słońce powoli zachodziło, zwiastując kolejną noc pełną wrażeń. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią miało być bardzo niebezpiecznie, jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnio.' '''Area 1: Latarnia morska Grupa złożona z dziewcząt w skład w której wchodziła Elena, Ailani, Carmen oraz Tiana postanowiła spędzić noc w latarni morskiej, która znajdowała się niedaleko opuszczonego magazynu. Przez dzień dziewczynom udało zgromadzić się trochę jedzenia oraz kocy do spania. Jako, że dziewczyny nie były bardzo zmęczone, postanowiły spędzić czas na pogawędkach by lepiej się poznać.' 'Carmen: '''Ty naprawdę jesteś tak dobra we wszystkim? Nie ma czegoś, czego nie umiesz? ''Zapytała Tiany. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana.' Tiana: 'No jakoś tak jest, że jak za coś się chwycę to zazwyczaj mi wychodzi. Nie wiem skąd ta umiejętność. ''Odparła lekko zarumieniona. 'Ailani: '''Ale dałaś się trochę trafiać w czasie wyzwania. ''Zachichotała. 'Tiana: '''Tak jak mówiłam, ZAZWYCZAJ wychodzi. Ale nie zawsze. ''Odparła również się śmiejąc.' Carmen: 'Szczerze to myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Nawet serca nie straciłam. ''Ailani odchrząknęła wskazując wzrokiem na Elenę, która siedziała w drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Carmen natychmiastowo zrozumiała aluzję dziewczyny.' Carmen: 'Mam na myśli oczywiście normalne strzelanie, a nie to dziwne pomniejszanie obszaru. ''Poprawiła się. Ailani zerknęła w stronę Eleny, jednak ta zdawała się w ogóle nie interesować ich rozmowami.' Ailani: 'Chyba jest zbyt zajęta romansowaniem. ''Powiedziała cicho do dziewczyn.' Carmen: 'Głupi pomysł. I tak wygrać może tylko jeden. '''Tiana: '''Ale w sumie do siebie pasują, tak słodko razem wyglądają. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Ailani: '''Mnie coś w tym wszystkim nie pasuje. ''Dodała cicho. 'Ailani: '''Nie wiem. Może się nie za bardzo znam, ale temu Eliasowi jakoś źle z oczu patrzy. Nawet jeśli jest właścicielem słodkiej sowy. Mówię wam. Coś kombinuje. '''Carmen: '''Nie zgodzę się. Współpracowałam z nim trochę. Jest po prostu dość skryty. Elena z resztą też nie wydaje się być duszą towarzystwa. ''Odparła stając w obronie chłopaka.' Tiana: 'Zgodzę się z Carmen. Oboje są raczej introwertykami. ''Pokiwała głową. 'Ailani: '''Yyy…czym? ''Spojrzała zakłopotana na blondynkę.' Tiana: 'Nie przepadają za ludźmi i wolą być bardziej samotnikami. ''Wyjaśniła bez zawahania. Nie negowała tego, że Ailani nie zna znaczenia wypowiedzianego przez nią słowa. Blondynka pokiwała głową porozumiewawczo.' Ailani: 'O, teraz już rozumiem. Ciekawe jak bawią się w hotelu… ''Westchnęła smutno. 'Carmen: '''Mają Bernitę i Arusha. Raczej hotel zmienił się w arenę walk kogucich. ''Odparła ironicznie. '' '''Tiana: '''Dlatego cieszę się, że jestem tutaj z wami niż w hotelu z tamtą dwójką. Potrafią napsuć krwi. ''Elena nie reagowała na rozmowę swoich koleżanek, nawet jeśli między wierszami słyszała imię Eliasa oraz swoje. Niech myślą co chcą, miała to kompletnie gdzieś. Po prostu lubiła chłopaka, czuła że między nimi jest jakaś nić porozumienia. Odpowiedziawszy na ostatnią wiadomość, którą otrzymała od chłopaka, wstała na równe nogi i wyszła na balkon latarni, umieszczony tuż przy głównym świetle. Zmrok zbliżał się nieubłaganie, podobnie jak kolejne nocne atrakcje, które miały zacząć się panoszyć po terenie dystryktu. Dziewczyna zaczęła przyglądać się kawałkowi chipa, który odnalazła w magazynie, starając się jednocześnie domyśleć czym może to być i do czego posłużyć. Po chwili obok niej znalazła się Carmen. Elena od razu schowała znalezisko do kieszeni.' Elena: 'Co tam? ''Zagadnęła trochę od niechcenia.' Carmen: 'Obraziłaś się o nasze teksty? '''Elena: '''Nie mam pięciu lat. Macie prawo do własnych opinii. ''Machnęła ręką i wbiła wzrok w horyzont.' Carmen: 'Cóż, więc powtórzę to co mówiłam dziewczynom. Według mnie Elias jest w porządku, Ailani sama chyba nie wie czego nie jest pewna. ''Elena przewróciła oczyma.' Elena: 'Ale skąd pomysł, że to w ogóle romans. Jest miły dla mnie i tyle. Nie jego wina, że jesteśmy przeciwnej płci. ''Carmen uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wypowiedź Eleny nieco ją rozbawiła.' Carmen: 'Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Czy się lubicie, kochacie czy będziecie sobie jutro skakać do gardeł, to mam to gdzieś. Nie przyszłam tutaj aby się przywiązywać do ludzi. '''Elena: '''W sumie niegłupie myślenie. ''Skwitowała zerkając na rozmówczynię. Carmen kiwnęła głową.' Carmen: 'Dzięki. Tyle lat byłam sama, że przekonałam się o tym, że nikogo nie potrzebuję w swoim życiu. ''Dodała. 'Elena: '''Ja też niczego nie planowałam, ale nie do końca mam wpływ na to, co mi los podrzuca. A w zasadzie to symulacja. ''Mruknęła. 'Carmen: '''Widzisz to dziwne światło? ''Spytała, a Elena uniosła wzrok w stronę wskazywaną przez rozmówczynię. Z tej odległości na niebie widać było tylko niewielkie jasnoczerwone plamki, które powoli zbliżały się w ich stronę.' Elena: 'Co to takiego? ''Zmrużyła oczy, aby widzieć lepiej.' Carmen: 'Chyba przyspiesza. ''Rzuciła niepewnie. Faktycznie, plamki robiły się coraz większe. Na tyle, aby obie dziewczyny mogły przekonać się, że są to średniej wielkości drony, świecące na jasnoczerwony kolor. Kiedy maszyny wykryły ruch uczestniczek, zaczęły zbliżać się do nich coraz szybciej, wydając przy tym pisk przypominający coś na wzór sygnału alarmowego.' Elena: 'Niedobrze. ''Przełknęła głośno ślinę. W tej samej chwili jeden z dronów, który znajdował się najbliżej, wystrzelił w stronę dziewczyny laserowy pocisk. Dzięki refleksowi Carmen, udało się ją uchronić. Hiszpanka chwyciła swoją koleżankę i padła z nią na ziemię.' Carmen: 'Ostrożnie! Musimy się schować! Szybko, za mną! ''Krzyknęła do Eleny i zaczęła na czworakach przemieszczać się w stronę wejścia. Elena natychmiastowo wykonała jej polecenie. Drony jednak nie odpuszczały, starały się ostrzeliwać obie dziewczyny. W ostatniej chwili udało im się delikatnie drasnąć zarówno ramię Carmen, jak też Eleny.' Carmen: 'Szybciej! ''Ponagliła towarzyszkę. W końcu obie były bezpieczne. Widząc jak bardzo są zziajane i zdenerwowane, reszta dziewczyn, które była cały czas w środku, podbiegła do nich zmartwiona.' Ailani: 'Co się dzieje?! ''Przykucnęła przy Elenie, która miała rozerwaną bluzkę w miejscu swojego prawego ramienia.' Ailani: 'Jesteś ranna! ''Elena westchnęła ciężko.' Elena: 'Jak widać psy to było mniejsze zło. Wypuścili dzisiaj jakieś cholerne drony strzelające laserami. ''Syknęła z bólu i dotknęła swojego ramienia.' Carmen: 'Chyba z każdą nocą będzie gorzej. ''Mruknęła wyciągając z kieszeni swojej kurtki kawałek szmatki, który w mig obwiązała wokół swojej rany. Następnie przeszła do opatrywania Eleny.' Tiana: 'Wow, umiesz sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji. ''Powiedziała z aprobatą.' Ailani: 'Ja bym to wpierw odkaziła. ''Mruknęła. Carmen spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.' Carmen: 'Niby czym? Jeśli chcesz to leć w miasto i szukaj. Ja nie mam czasu na takie bzdety. ''Ailani i Carmen wymieniły się złowrogimi spojrzeniami. Elena postanowiła uspokoić nieco sytuację.' Elena: 'Spokojnie, to draśnięcie po laserze, a nie ugryzienie psa ze wścieklizną. Poza tym skończy się pewnie na poparzeniu. ''Westchnęła. 'Ailani: '''Poszukam mimo wszystko jakiejś apteczki. ''Odparła i udała się na poszukiwania.' Tiana: 'Chyba ja i Carmen wam przeszkadzamy… ''Rzuciła nieśmiało, kiedy Ailani oddaliła się wystarczająco.' Elena: 'Nie, to nie tak. ''Pokiwała przecząco głową.' Elena: 'Jakkolwiek to brzmi, jest może trochę zazdrosna. Utworzyłyśmy wczoraj taki babski skład, może już się do nas przywiązała, a tu pojawiają się nowe osoby. Spokojnie, przejdzie. ''Starała się uspokoić Tianę. Rosjanka kiwnęła smutno głową.' Tiana: 'Dobrze, oby tak było. ''Nagle komunikatory Eleny oraz Carmen zawibrowały, zwiastując przybycie nowych powiadomień.' Tiana: 'Instrukcje? Tak szybko? ''Zerknęła na swój komunikator.' Tiana: 'Uh, nie mam żadnego powiadomienia. ''Elena i Carmen spojrzały po sobie porozumiewawczo. Tiana już domyślała się o co chodzi.' Carmen: 'Jedna trzecia? '''Elena: '''Jedna trzecia. ''Potwierdziła. Po chwili komunikator Eleny zaczął wibrować jak szalony od nadchodzących kolejnych wiadomości.' Carmen: 'Chyba się zepsuł? ''Stwierdziła zaskoczona. Na twarzy Eleny pojawiło się zawstydzenie.' Elena: 'Nie, nie. To Elias… ''Wyznała zakłopotana. Carmen i Tiana spojrzały po sobie z delikatnymi uśmieszkami.' Carmen: 'Dobra, lepiej mu odpisz bo jeszcze tutaj przyśle swoją sowę. A lepiej byś tego ptaszora nie miała na sumieniu jak załatwią go drony. ''Puściła do niej oczko i wraz z Tianą, oddaliły się od Eleny.' Area 1: Hotel Piętro wypoczynkowe hotelu wyglądało jakby przeszło tutaj co najmniej podwójne tornado, spadł kwaśny deszcz, a na dokładkę przeszła parada słoni. Roztrzaskane lampy mrugały bladym światłem, ekran ogromnej plazmy wyświetlał jedynie zakłócenia, a Bernita i Arush całkowicie poobijani, siedzieli na podłodze oparci o połamany stół do cyberbilarda ciężko dysząc.' 'Bernita: '''No, muszę przyznać że pomyliłam się co do ciebie. Jednak masz jaja. ''Syknęła ocierając swoje podbite oko.' Arush: 'Jesce ras nazwies mnie osustem, to zobacys. ''Pogroził jej. 'Bernita: '''Cokolwiek mówisz, to z twoich ust brzmi to jak dziecięce gadanie. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Arush: '''To pses te kretynki. ''Mruknął zakładając ręce. 'Bernita: '''Ta, już słyszałam. Elena, Ailani i Lesadi. Też mnie denerwują. Kto dopuszcza takie kretynki do gry. Mają pewnie jakieś głupie cele. '''Arush: '''Tseba się ich pozbyć. ''Bernita spojrzała na chłopaka i zamyśliła się.' Bernita: 'Jak? Czytałeś zasady, głupku? Nie możemy zrobić im krzywdy, która sprawi że będą niepełnosprawne ani ich zabić. '''Arush: '''To nie jest jedyna metoda. ''Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Bernita zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili ciszy, jaka zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, nagle podniosła się z ziemi i klasnęła w dłonie.' Bernita: 'No tak! Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. '''Arush: '''Co? ''Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.' Bernita: 'Nieważne, wielkoludzie. Grunt, że ja już na wszystko wpadłam. ''Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Arush również wstał z podłogi.' Arush: 'Ej, pomogłem ci na to wpaść! ''Bernita przewróciła oczami.' Bernita: 'Dobra, przyda mi się współpracownik. A skoro pokazałeś, że masz jaja, to się nadasz. '''Arush: '''Więc jak to zorganizujemy? '''Bernita: 'Ściany lubią mieć uszy, więc zbliż się wielkoludzie. Kiedy chłopak się zbliżył, Bernita zaczęła mu szeptać do ucha. Przechodząca przez korytarz Maarit wraz z panem Puchatkiem, zauważyła dwójkę przez lekko uchylone drzwi.' Maarit: 'Ta dwójka i jakieś szepty? ''Mruknęła przyglądając się całej sytuacji. ' Maarit: 'Nie podoba mi się to. ''Pan Puchatek cichutko zahuczał, zgadzając się z dziewczyną.' Maarit: 'Chwila. Czemu ty tu ze mną jesteś? ''Spojrzała zaskoczona na sowę.' Maarit: 'Odprowadzę cię lepiej do Eliasa. ''Westchnęła i poszła dalej korytarzem. Idąc, wyglądała przez ogromne okna budynku i obserwowała nocną panoramę miasta.' Maarit: 'Eh, poszłabym sobie na jakiś spacer. '''Elias: '''Co stoi na przeszkodzie? ''Dziewczyna podskoczyła, słysząc nagle głos chłopaka. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Eliasa.' Maarit: 'Właśnie cię szukałam. Twoja sowa się do mnie przykleiła. Fajny ziomek, ale bez przesady. Nie jestem opiekunką. ''Sowa posłusznie podleciała do Eliasa i usytuowała się na jego ramieniu.' Elias: 'Dzięki tak czy siak. '''Maarit: '''Spoko. A wracając do twojego pytania, to no nie wiem. Może nie wychodzę, bo na zewnątrz pewnie roi się od psów-robotów i pewnie jeszcze jakiegoś innego cholerstwa. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Elias: '''E tam. To tylko głupie maszyny. '''Maarit: '''Ta, serio? To co tu robisz? '''Elias: '''Szukałem pana Puchatka, mówiłem. ''Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła.' Maarit: 'Mniejsza o to. Widziałeś gdzieś Emiri? '''Elias: '''Nie. Jakoś mnie nie interesuje bieganie za dziewczynami. ''Odparł chłodno. 'Maarit: '''Szkoda, że za Eleną jednak tak. ''Zmarszczyła brwi. 'Elias: '''Lubimy się, co w tym złego. Poza tym wiesz, że miała wypadek? ''Maarit starała się ukryć zaskoczenie. Nie zwracała uwagi na komunikator. Nie przyszło jej nawet do głowy, aby zerkać jak przez noc zmienia się stan zdrowia innych.' Maarit: 'Tak. Ale po co miałam ci mówić, skoro non stop z nią piszesz. ''Skłamała. 'Maarit: '''Idę poszukać Emiri. ''Wyminęła chłopaka i udała się w przeciwną stronę.' Elias: 'Owocnych poszukiwań. Ponura kretynka. ''Mruknął ironicznie. 'Maarit: '''Ponury dupek. ''Szepnęła do siebie, kiedy już trochę się oddaliła.' W jednym z apartamentów hotelowych, gdzie uczestnik mógł spędzić noc, czas spędzał Enzo wraz z Emiri. Siedzieli razem na łóżku i rozmawiali w najlepsze. Maarit, która odnalazła w końcu koleżankę, była tym widokiem bardzo zaskoczona.' 'Maarit: '''Co do cholery… ''Mruknęła zdziwiona. 'Enzo: '''O, Maarit! Ślicznotko! '''Emiri: '''Miałam do ciebie pisać, abyś przyszła. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Maarit: '''Na trójkącik? Nie, dzięki… ''Rzuciła z obrzydzeniem. Emiri przewróciła oczami.' Emiri: 'Daj spokój. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. '''Enzo: '''Spokojnie, skarbie. Cały czas czekam na ciebie. ''Wysłał jej buziaka. Zirytowana Maarit, chwyciła Emiri za rękę i wyszła z nią z pokoju.' Maarit: 'Was już do reszty popieprzyło? Wszystkie sobie szukacie miłości nagle? ''Mruknęła wściekła. 'Emiri: '''Wyszliśmy razem z sali, kiedy Arush i Bernita zaczęli się okładać. Weszliśmy do pokoju i tyle. Trochę lepiej się poznaliśmy i nic więcej. On jest szczerze zakochany w tobie, Maarit. Naprawdę mnie nie obchodzi. ''Maarit pokiwała głową. 'Maarit: '''Nie jestem zazdrosna! ''Wycedziła przez zęby. 'Maarit: '''Po prostu nie mamy tu czasu na romanse. Elenie coś się ponoć stało. Udałam, że wiem, aby Elias nie myślał, że ma z nią lepsze relacje niż my. ''Emiri wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk.' Emiri: 'Serio?! ''Sięgnęła po swój komunikator, wykonała kilka kliknięć i westchnęła ciężko.' Emiri: 'Faktycznie. Straciła jedną trzecią serca. Nie za dużo, ale wczoraj już straciła jedno. '''Maarit: '''W takim tempie pożegna się z nami może za dwa dni. ''Mruknęła. 'Emiri: '''Napiszę do niej czy już wszystko okej. ''Odparła i zaczęła pisać wiadomość.' Maarit: '''Dobry pomysł. '''Emiri: '''Może następnym razem uda nam się zgarnąć dziewczyny do hotelu po kolejnym zadaniu. '''Maarit: '''Zobaczymy. '''Area 1: Salon Gier Nowoodkryta lokalizacja w dystrykcie tej nocy służyła za schronienie dla Ivo, Connora oraz Liama i Damena. Chłopcy spotkali się na mieście, szukając schronienia i ustalili, że mogą działać razem. Salon gier odpowiadał im w pełni. Każdy z automatów działał i nie wymagał aktywacji za pomocą specjalnych żetonów, a do tego na miejscu było wiele dostępnych przekąsek i napojów. Był to kilkupiętrowy, duży budynek, kształtem przypominający joysticka – pierwsze dwa piętra stanowiły jego podstawę, a kolejne siedem stanowiło wieżę-drążek. Każde z pięter prezentowały gry z innej epoki. Począwszy od automatów sprzed poprzedniego wieku, do najnowocześniejszych konsol i automatów VR. Chłopcy zaczęli nockę od grania w stare gry na automatach typu bijatyki, pacman, etc.' 'Liam: '''Ah, to jest życie! ''Westchnął zadowolony, rozsiadając się wygodnie przed jednym z automatów.' Liam: 'Że też wcześniej nie trafiłem na tą miejscówkę! '''Damen: '''Skup się na graniu, a nie gadaniu. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Liam: '''Phi, jestem mistrzem. Patrz jak cię kończę, gościu! ''Zaczął coraz szybciej klikać przyciski na swoim padzie. Damen z kolei starał się wykonywać jak najbardziej efektywnie wizualnie combosy.' Liam: 'Nie sztuka, a walka czyni bohatera! ''W pewnym momencie postać sterowana przez Liama straciła życie. Na ekranie pojawił się wielki napis „Game Over”. ' Liam: 'Cooo?! Ale jak?! ''Uklęknął przed automatem, wypuścił pada z rąk i zaczął łkać.' Liam: 'Miałem najlepsze wyposażenie i statystyki… buuu… ''Uderzył głową o automat.' Damen: 'Byłeś blisko, nie martw się. ''Poklepał go przyjaźnie po ramieniu. Nagle w pomieszczeniu na cały regulator dało się słyszeć krzyki komputerowej postaci. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Okazało się, że była to gra Connora. Chłopak popijał sobie oranżadę i zapisywał coś w notatniku komunikatora kompletnie niewzruszony. Na ekranie, gdzie grał widniał krwawy napis „You Died”.' Connor: 'Hm. ''Mruknął zamyślony. 'Connor: '''Sposób na śmierć nr. 193 – uduszenie sznurówką. Dobra, dalej… ''Odpalił ponownie grę. 'Ivo: '''Ten to chyba nawet gry z Wesołej Farmy zmieniłby w krwawą masakrę… ''Mruknął. 'Liam: '''Wysłałby krówki pana Johna na ubój. ''Dodał smutno. Connor odwrócił się w stronę chłopaków, którzy dalej patrzyli na niego dziwnie.' Connor: 'Muszę jakoś ukoić swój ból. ''Dodał spokojnym tonem. 'Damen: '''Lepsze to niż celowanie w swoją głowę bronią. ''Odparł drapiąc się po głowie.' Ivo: 'Taaaaak… ''Kiwnął głową. 'Liam: '''Eh, idę się odlać. ''Oznajmił i poszedł w stronę drzwi.' Ivo: 'Powiedzieć mu? ''Spytał cicho. 'Connor: '''Błagam, nie. ''Rzucił błagalnym tonem. Wszyscy patrzyli jak Liam otwiera drzwi i znika za nimi.' Connor: 'Kretyn. ''Mruknął pod nosem. 'Ivo: '''Daję mu 5…4…3…2…1… ''Nagle Liam wpadł z powrotem do pomieszczenia, cały poobdzierany i poparzony laserem.' Liam: 'Czemu nie mówiliście że to wyjście na zewnątrz?! ''Krzyknął spanikowany. 'Ivo: '''Ale odlałeś się? Odlałeś. ''Rzucił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, przy czym kiwnął głową w stronę spodni chłopaka, na których było widać mokrą plamę.' Liam: 'Bardzo śmieszne. ''Mruknął obrażony. Komunikator chłopaka zawibrował.' Liam: 'Eh, a jakże inaczej. ''Szepnął, zerkając na powiadomienie.' Liam: 'I połowa serca mniej. Ekstra. ''Rzucił ironicznie. '''Area 1: Ulice dystryktu Nadszedł świt. Lesadi oraz That wędrowali między uliczkami miasta. Było już bezpiecznie, nikomu nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Dziewczyna nie była już tak bardzo obrażona na swojego brata, choć w głębi duszy było jej przykro, że to nie on ją uratował.' 'That: '''3 dni. ''Powiedział, przerywając ciszę.' Lesadi: '3 dni? ''Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.' That: 'Mija dzisiaj trzeci dzień od kiedy tutaj trafiliśmy. Wszyscy dalej się trzymają. '''Lesadi: '''Widać mamy dobrych przeciwników. '''That: '''Trochę mi się to nie podoba. ''Powiedział podejrzliwie.' Lesadi: 'Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? '''That: '''Może szykują jakąś masową eliminację? Może nas obserwują i nagle pare osób od tak straci życia? ''Lesadi pokiwała głową. 'Lesadi: '''No coś ty. To byłoby głupie. Żadna frajda dla widzów, gdyby było tak spokojnie i nagle pada połowa zespołu. Weź pomyśl troszeczkę. '''That: '''Phi. ''Prychnął oburzony. Nie lubił, kiedy Lesadi go poprawiała.' Lesadi: 'Brzmi to bez sensu. '''That: '''Dobra tam, zmieńmy temat. ''Odparł zniecierpliwiony. Superbohaterka westchnęła ciężko.' Lesadi: 'Myślisz, że dostaniemy dzisiaj jakieś instrukcje? '''That: '''Kolejne starcie? Pewnie tak. ''W tym samym momencie komunikatory obu zawibrowały.' Lesadi: 'Chyba wykrakałam, co? '''That: '''I tyle ze spokojnego poranka. ''Westchnął i spojrzał na swój komunikator.' centerLesadi: 'Drugi obszar dostępny! Nareszcie! Może będą tam jakieś sensowne kryjówki z jedzeniem i schronem. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. That nie był jednak tak optymistycznie nastawiony.' That: 'Czytałaś? Jeśli nie wygramy starcia, to musimy i tak sterczeć tam, gdzie odbędzie się zadanie razem z resztą przegranych. '''Lesadi: '''Spokojnie. Postaramy się wygrać. Może trafimy na lepszy skład, i… '''That: '''Może po prostu się ogarniesz i nie dasz sobie zrobić krzywdy, bo nie masz już dwóch serc. ''Przerwał dziewczynie. W oczach Lesadi pojawił się smutek. That jednak nie przejął się siostrą i poszedł przed siebie. ' That: 'Chodź, trzeba zbadać teren i zobaczyć, gdzie będzie odbywać się wyzwanie. ''Ponaglił ją widząc, że nie idzie za nim. Lesadi bez słowa dołączyła po chwili do swojego brata.' Area 2: Teatr Teatry w 2077 były niezwykle nowoczesnymi budowlami. W dystrykcie Michigan Nites, był to kilkunastopiętrowy, szklany budynek, którego scena główna mieściła się na ogromnym dachu. Podczas kiepskiej pogody, była osłaniana wysuwanym dachem. Na pozostałych piętrach mieściły się mniejsze sale, garderoby oraz bufety i szatnie dla gości. Chętne osoby mogły wybrać sztukę za pomocą panelów dotykowych, które pozwalały także na rezerwację miejsc i drukowanie biletów. Hitem ostatnich lat były nowoczesne musicale inspirowane kulturą lat 00. i 10. Zbliżał się wieczór, uczestnicy powoli zbierali się w teatrze. Wewnątrz dominowała biel oraz błękit. Świecące jasnoniebieskim światłem strzałki, nakazywały uczestnikom poruszać się w danym kierunku, gdzie znajdowało się główne miejsce zbiórki. Była to jedna z sal teatralnych. Dość kameralna, mieszcząca maksymalnie 50 osób z niewielką sceną. Uczestnicy usiedli wygodnie na wybranych przez siebie fotelach i czekali na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.' 'Tiana: '''Ah, dawno nie byłam w teatrze. U mnie w Moskwie dalej zachowano stare teatry sprzed kilkuset lat, gdzie dalej obsługuje się gości według starych procedur. Są bileterki i w ogóle. ''Powiedziała podekscytowana do Damena, który siedział obok niej.' Damen: Ja miałem okazję tworzyć dla ateńskiego teatru. Tiana: 'Naprawdę? '''Damen: '''Opracowałem im kilka projekcji świetlnych do kilku nowoczesnych sztuk. '''Tiana: '''Pracowałeś może przy „Kryzysie unijnym”? ''Damen pokiwał potakująco głową.' Tiana: 'O rany, to jedna z moich ulubionych sztuk greckich. Taka bolesna a zarazem wesoła na końcu, jak udaje się wam zwyciężyć z unią europejską. ''Westchnęła zachwycona. 'Tiana: '''Jak dobrze, że to już nie istnieje. '''Damen: '''Co fakt, to fakt. Grecja odżyła. ''Przytaknął. Kilka rzędów dalej, Elena oraz Elias siedzieli obok siebie, jednak nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, zupełnie jakby byli czymś zakłopotani. Siedząca dwa rzędy za nimi Maarit wraz z Emiri i Ailani przyglądały się dwójce z zaciekawieniem.' Elena: 'Czuję jak ich spojrzenia przebijają mnie na wskroś. ''Szepnęła podirytowana. Kiedy się odwróciła, dziewczyny udawały, że rozmawiają między sobą i wcale nie patrzą na nią i Eliasa.' Elias: 'Mówiłem, że się zamienię noclegiem. Nic by ci się wtedy nie stało. '''Elena: '''Doskonale sobie radzę. ''Wycedziła przez zęby nieco zirytowana.' Elias: 'Tak, zdążyłem się przekonać. '''Elena: '''Mogło skończyć się gorzej, daj spokój. ''Machnęła ręką. Światło w sali zaczęło się ściemniać, a spod desek sceny wysunął się sporych rozmiarów ekran.' Carmen: 'Oho, zaczyna się zabawa. ''Mruknęła pod nosem. 'Emiri: 'Żebym tylko nie musiała się znów odpalić. Powiedziała do siebie zawstydzona. Na ekranie pojawiła się informacja na temat starcia jakie miało odbyć się tego wieczora.' center|500pxProgramowanie sztuk było nową technologią stosowaną przy próbach teatralnych. Reżyserzy prób nagrywali je za pomocą specjalnego oprogramowania, a następnie wybierali najlepszą z nich. Oprogramowanie zapisywało gestykulację aktorów oraz tony ich wypowiedzi. Podczas kolejnych podejść, aktorzy widzieli ekran, który podpowiadał im jak mają się ustawiać, a także mierzył podobieństwo do wybranej przez reżysera wersji idealnej. Następnie zliczał punkty prawdopodobieństwa i podawał wynik. Im był wyższy, tym reżyser był zadowolony, gdyż sztuka miała możliwość udać się tak jak tego oczekiwał.' 'Tiana: '''Taniec, wspaniale! ''Zaklaskała. 'Tiana: '''Uwielbiam tańczyć. '''Connor: '''Za jakie grzechy… ''Wymruczał pod nosem. 'Connor: '''To już taki poziom żałości, że szkoda słów. ''Westchnął. 'Elias: '''Też tak sądzę. ''Odparł niezadowolony. 'Ailani: '''Ale będzie fajnie! Dziewczyny, współpraca? ''Wyciągnęła dłoń. 'Emiri: '''Tak! ''Położyła swoją dłoń na dłoni Ailani.' Elena: 'Wiadomo! ''Odparła i również dodała swoją dłoń.' Maarit: 'Zawsze razem, łuhu, wow, super, kawaii. ''Rzuciła ironicznie i dodała swoją dłoń. Po chwili dziewczyny dostały wiadomość, gdzie mają się stawić.' Ivo: 'Damen, Liam, chodźcie do nas. Mają girlsband, to zrobimy boysband. Będą piszczeć z zachwytu. Laski lecą na takich. ''Dodał pewny siebie. 'Enzo: '''Maarit padnie z wrażenia! '''Damen: '''Ja to raczej robiłem tło do sztuk, a nie grałem pierwsze skrzypce. ''Powiedział niepewnie. 'Enzo: '''Luz, raczej i tak brzmisz lepiej niż Ivo pod prysznicem. '''Ivo: '''Hej! ''Krzyknął niezadowolony.' Damen: 'Dobra, wchodzę w to. Dajmy z siebie wszystko. ''Przybił piątkę z chłopakami.' Liam: 'Boysband? Piszczące laseczki! Jestem jak najbardziej za. Zobaczą te moje kocie ruchy! ''Zaczął machać tyłkiem. 'Enzo: '''Czy on ma atak padaczki? '''Ivo: '''To chyba taniec… ''Na komunikatory chłopaków przyszła informacja o miejscu ich prób. Bernita i Arush trzymali się na uboczu, cały czas spiskując.' Bernita: 'Nie możemy być z nią w jednym składzie, bo od razu nas wskażą. '''Arush: '''A jak się do niej zbliżymy? '''Bernita: '''Już moja w tym głowa. ''Odparła i rozejrzała się po Sali.' Bernita: 'Chodź, mam skład dla nas. ''Kiwnęła głową w stronę Tiany i Carmen.' Arush: 'Carmen w życiu się nie zgodzi! '''Bernita: '''Dlatego spytam Tianę. ''Odparła dumnie i podeszła do blondynki.' Bernita: 'Ja i Arush chętnie do was dołączymy. ''Tiana spojrzała na Bernitę nieco zaskoczona. Nie potrafiła odmówić, a Carmen była nieco zbyt daleko by wołać ją o pomoc. ' Tiana: 'Uhm, no dobrze. ''Odparła niepewnie. 'Bernita: '''Super. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie zacna współpraca. ''Stanęła na baczność. '' '''Carmen: '''Co jest? ''Spytała, podchodząc do trójki.' Arush: 'Jesteśmy razem w zespole. ''Carmen spojrzała pytająco na Tianę. Rosjanka spojrzała na nią przepraszającym spojrzeniem.' Carmen: 'Cóż. ''Westchnęła ciężko. 'Carmen: '''Niech będzie. ''Cała czwórka otrzymała informację gdzie ma udać się na próby. Na Sali pozostali tylko superbohaterowie oraz Elias i Connor.' Connor: 'Powiem wam tylko jedno. Wybieramy coś normalnego, bez słodyczy i skakania jak idioci. ''Oznajmił rzucając rodzeństwu groźne spojrzenie.' Lesadi: 'No dobra, byle tylko wygrać. ''Pokiwała głową potakująco.' Elias: '''Nie wiem czy z nami macie szanse. Naprawdę nie chcemy robić z siebie debili. '''That: A my to niby chcemy? Elias: 'Wierz mi, że wolisz abym nie odpowiadał na to pytanie. ''Mruknął. 'Lesadi: '''Spokojnie. Skupmy się po prostu na wyborze utworu. ''Starała się przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją i uspokoić atmosferę między chłopakami. ' Connor: 'Lata 00. i 10., tak? '''Lesadi: '''Kupa czasu temu. Nie wiem czemu tak się nimi jarają. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Lesadi: '''Według mnie 30. były lepsze, ale jak wolą… ''Na komunikatory czwórki przyszła wiadomość o miejscu prób.' That: 'Dobra, chodźcie. Czas leci. ''Odparł wychodząc z Sali. ' Area 2: Teatr – próby Emiri, Maarit, Eleny i Ailani Dziewczyny były na etapie wyboru kostiumów. Ailani miała na sobie krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki, czarno-żółty top odsłaniający brzuch, liczne złote łańcuszki oraz buty sięgające kolan. Postanowiła założyć także perukę z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Maarit postawiła na wygodę. Założyła czarne, skórzane spodnie, czerwone buty na obcasie odsłaniające palce. Na górze widniał króciutki jasny top. Emiri założyła szeroką, rozkloszowaną czarną spódnicę, kolorowe zakolanówki oraz czarne buty na obcasie. Podpięła też swoje włosy, aby sprawiały wrażenie krótszych. Elena założyła czerwony kostium, siateczkowe legginsy, buty na obcasie, a swoje włosy upięła w koński ogon.' 'Maarit: '''Dziwnie się czuję w tym stroju. ''Mruknęła. 'Ailani: '''Weź. Wyglądamy naprawdę szałowo! '''Elena: '''Wygląd wyglądem, ale nie mamy jeszcze ani minuty nagrania. '''Emiri: '''Racja! Musimy skupić się na choreografii. Chodźcie, dziewczyny! ''Kiwnęła ręką, a wszystkie po chwili znalazły się na scenie.' Ailani: 'Maarit, stań obok mnie, Elena niech idzie na koniec. ''Poleciła. Dziewczyny bez sprzeciwu zamieniły się miejscami.' Ailani: 'O, teraz już to chyba lepiej wygląda. Dobra, to może spróbujmy w ten sposób. ''Zaczęła od jednej figury, a dziewczyny zaczęły ją naśladować.' Area 2: Teatr – próby Arusha, Bernity, Tiany i Carmen''' ''' Atmosfera na próbie była bardziej napięta niż u dziewczyn. Tiana i Carmen, które założyły już swoje stroje, próbowały przekonać Bernitę do założenia kurtki z pluszowymi głowami misiów.' 'Bernita: '''Chyba sobie kpicie. ''Mruknęła. 'Carmen: '''Taki styl, co poradzisz. ''Odparła niezadowolona. Sama niespecjalnie czuła się dobrze w swoim granatowo-złotym kombinezonie.' Bernita: 'Już mi wystarczy, że założyłam jakiś strój kąpielowy. '''Tiana: '''To body. ''Poprawiła dziewczynę. 'Bernita: '''Jakby mnie to interesowało. ''Mruknęła. Nagle jej uwagę zwrócił widok, który pojawił się za drzwiami. Natychmiastowo wyrwała kurtkę Tianie i złapała Arusha za rękę.' Bernita: 'Idę to przymierzyć. Najwyżej nieco to przerobię. Chodź, Arush. ''Bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień oboje wybiegli z Sali.' Carmen: '''Co oni kombinują? '''Tiana: '''Nie wiem, ale dziwnie mi się patrzy jak ze sobą współpracują. '''Carmen: Co nie? Area 2: Teatr – próby Enzo, Ivo, Damena i Liama Chłopaki ubrani w luźne garnitury ćwiczyli już swoją choreografię.' 'Liam: '''A gdybym tak na końcu zdjął koszulę? ''Reszta spojrzała po sobie zażenowana.' Enzo: 'Stary, my chcemy wygrać, a nie wystraszyć wszystkich. '''Ivo: '''Rządzenie zostaw już nam, dobra? ''Liam westchnął. 'Liam: '''Dobra, ale żeby potem nie było „a nie mówiłem”. '''Enzo: '''Ta, wtedy to będziemy cię na kolanach przepraszać. '''Liam: '''A w ogóle czemu ja i Damen mamy krawaty, a wy muchy? '''Ivo: '''Dla efektu, to wszystko. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Enzo: '''Dobra, koniec rozmów. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Damen, odpal nagrywarkę. ''Damen nacisnął przycisk nagrywania i wszedł na scenę do chłopaków.' Ivo: '''Okej. I raz i dwa, i raz, dwa, trzy, już! '''Area 2: Teatr – próby Lesadi, Thata, Eliasa i Connora Lesadi stała uśmiechnięta w swoim kostiumie przed chłopakami. ' 'Lesadi: '''Widzicie? Wyglądacie super! '''Connor: '''No muszę przyznać, że jest całkiem spoko. '''Elias: '''Ujdzie. ''Lesadi westchnęła. 'Lesadi: '''Okej, niech będzie. Przyjmuję taki entuzjazm. '''Connor: '''Ile prób już zrobiliśmy? '''That: '''Pięć. Każda kolejna coraz lepsza. ''Odparł, przeglądając wyniki nagrań.' Elias: 'To może damy sobie już spokój lub zrobimy chociaż przerwę? ''Mruknął. '''That: '''Jak dla mnie to jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani. '''Elias: Super. Zeskoczył ze sceny i rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z foteli. Pan Puchatek usiadł na jego ramieniu. Niestety tym razem nie brał udziału w starciu.' 'Lesadi: '''Dobra, to widzimy się na występie. Skoczę jeszcze do toalety. ''Oznajmiła wychodząc z pomieszczenia.' Area 2: Teatr – korytarz, damska toaleta Lesadi opuściwszy swoją grupę, przeszła korytarzem teatru i weszła do damskiej toalety. Spojrzała w lustro i westchnęła ciężko. That był zupełnie innym człowiekiem w programie. Przed udziałem w show dogadywali się bez słowa, trochę jak Enzo i Ivo. A teraz? Ciągle ją ganił, obrażał, robił z niej głupią. Z godziny na godzinę było jej coraz bardziej przykro i czuła się niesamowicie osamotniona. Obmyła twarz zimną wodą i ponownie spojrzała w lustro. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, jednak nie pozwoliła aby spłynęły po policzkach. Zacisnęła pięści. W tym samym czasie usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi jednej z kabin. Wyszła z niej Bernita.' 'Bernita: '''Płaczesz? ''Spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Zupełnie inaczej planowała rozpocząć tę rozmowę.' Lesadi: 'Tak. ''Odparła. Nie chciała kłamać.' Bernita: 'Ktoś cię skrzywdził? ''Feministyczna dusza dziewczyny momentalnie dała o sobie znać.' Lesadi: 'That. Ciągle mnie poniża. Non stop wyzywa, narzeka. Mam go już dosyć. Tylko, że przez niego nikt mnie nie lubi i jestem tu całkowicie sama jak palec. ''Powiedziała zrozpaczona. ' Bernita: 'Miałam okazję widzieć jacy to niby zgrani jesteście. ''Prychnęła. 'Lesadi: '''On był inny przed tym wszystkim. Tutaj zaczął gwiazdorzyć. '''Bernita: '''To dlaczego się go nie pozbędziesz? ''Pytanie Bernity zaskoczyło Lesadi.' Lesadi: 'Jak to? '''Bernita: '''Mogłabyś mu pokazać, że to ty jesteś silniejsza i więcej warta. '''Lesadi: '''Naprawdę? '''Bernita: '''Jasne. ''Uśmiechnęła się. A jednak jej plan zadziała. No, trochę inaczej, ale zadziała.' Bernita: 'Przyprowadź go tutaj. ''Wyciągnęła nóż. 'Lesadi: '''Po co ci to…? ''Spojrzała na nią przerażona.' Lesadi: 'Nie wolno nikogo zabijać! '''Bernita: '''Nie zabiję. Zobaczymy tylko czy z niego taki bohater na jakiego się kreuje. Nie chcesz się przekonać? ''Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. Lesadi stała przerażona i patrzyła na ostrze. Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Przecież to był jej brat! Nie mogła tego zrobić, ale… ale…' Lesadi: 'Daj mi chwilę. ''Odparła i opuściła toaletę. Po chwili pojawiła się z Thatem, który wyraźnie nie był zadowolony.' That: 'No i? Co tu takiego jest? Co zaś wymyśliłaś? '''Lesadi: '''Nie byłeś dla mnie zbyt dobry. '''That: '''O czym gadasz, kretynko? '''Lesadi: '''Może zrozumiesz jak wyjdziesz z symulacji. ''Westchnęła i uderzyła brata tak, że został ogłuszony i padł na podłogę.' Bernita: 'Super. ''Odparła zadowolona wyłaniając się ponownie zza jednej z kabin.' Bernita: 'A teraz finał. ''Podeszła do łazienkowych suszarek i za pomocą noża przecięła przewody tak, że urządzenia zaczęły stale pracować. Z sekundy na sekundę robiło się coraz goręcej. Bernita upewniła się, że okna są odpowiednio zabarykadowane. Arush wcześniej zakręcił dopływ wody do pomieszczenia. That dalej był nieprzytomny. ' Bernita: 'Okej, gotowe. '''Lesadi: '''To nie jest wbrew zasadom? '''Bernita: '''Ty go jedynie uderzyłaś. A reszta, cóż. Wada urządzeń. Ja go nie tknęłam. Niefortunny wypadek. Zatrzaśnięcie drzwi. Po prostu dużo pecha w jednym miejscu. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Lesadi: '''Oby tak było. ''Dziewczyny opuściły łazienkę i zatrzasnęły drzwi.' Lesadi: 'Nigdy nie zachowywałeś się jak bohater. ''Szepnęła do siebie, uciekając korytarzem.' Area 2: Teatr – scena główna Wielki występ zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Uczestnicy w kostiumach siedzieli przed sceną na fotelach i czekali na jakiś znak co do kolejności występów. Kiedy Lesadi usiadła obok Eliasa i Connora, ci nawet nie zapytali o Thata, co spotkało się z ulgą z jej strony. Udało się jej uspokoić drżenie dłoni. Komunikatory zawibrowały. Lesadi natychmiastowo zbladła. Tak szybko nadeszła informacja o eliminacji Thata? Spojrzała na ekran i zasłoniła usta dłonią. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.' center'Ailani: '''Chamstwo! Straciła brata i jeszcze każą jej występować! ''Rzuciła wściekła. 'Tiana: '''Biedna Lesadi! ''W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.' Lesadi: 'Ale… on nie umarł naprawdę, prawda? To tylko symulacja… ''Zaczęła mówić drżącym głosem i udawać przejętą. Podeszła do niej Ailani i uścisnęła.' Ailani: 'Oczywiście, że on dalej żyje. Spokojnie. '''Lesadi: '''Nie wiem jak sobie poradzę. ''Zaczęła łkać. Stojąca dalej Carmen patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.' Elena: 'Niby nowoczesny budynek, a instalacja się schrzaniła. '''Emiri: '''Okrutne, naprawdę. ''Pokiwała głową zaskoczona.' Lesadi: 'Proszę, nie przejmujcie się mną. Będzie mi nawet lżej jeśli wprowadzimy tu trochę weselszej atmosfery. Na pewno wszyscy ciężko pracowaliście. Musimy walczyć o nocleg, śmiało. ''Na jej twarzy pojawił się blady uśmiech.' Elena: 'Serio? Może w ramach solidarności oddamy wam ten nocleg? '''Enzo: '''Bez żartów! ''Zaprotestował. 'Elena: '''Ani grama empatii w tobie. '''Enzo: '''Sama prosi, żeby się nad nią nie litować. '''Elena: '''Chciałam dobrze. ''Enzo westchnął. 'Enzo: '''Więc jej posłuchaj. To na pewno będzie lepsze. '''Elena: '''Okej, w porządku. W takim razie jesteście pierwsi. ''Enzo kiwnął w stronę chłopaków i po chwili wszyscy byli na scenie. Damen odpalił oprogramowanie porównujące, aby na koniec występów pojawił się wynik punktowy. Rozpoczął się ich występ:' KOLEJNOŚĆ GRACZY: Damen, Enzo, Ivo, Liam'' ''Po skończonym występie chłopaki dostali owacje na stojąco od wszystkich dziewczyn. Ailani i Tiana nawet zaczęły piszczeć. Maarit była nieco zażenowana.' 'Maarit: '''Moja babcia uwielbiała One Direction. Masakra. ''Mruknęła. 'Elena: '''Moja tak samo. ''Zaśmiała się. '''Elena: Nawet chwaliła się zdjęciami z koncertów. Westchnęła. Ailani: 'Dobra dziewczyny, pora na nas! ''Dziewczyny weszły na scenę. Były nieco zdenerwowane, szczególnie zestresowało je, kiedy chłopcy zaczęli pogwizdywać na ich widok. Włączyły oprogramowanie i zaczęły występ:' KOLEJNOŚĆ GRACZY: Ailani, Maarit, Emiri, Elena'' ''Chłopaki po występie byli jeszcze bardziej napaleni niż przed nim.' 'Enzo: '''Teraz to już nie wiem czy jara mnie bardziej Maarit czy Elena. ''Westchnął zakochany. 'Ivo: '''Albo czy Ailani czy Emiri. ''Dodał rozmarzony. 'Enzo: 'Żadnej bym z łóżka nie wygonił, oj nie. Zażenowana Tiana i Carmen patrzyły na chłopaków.' Carmen: 'Boże. ''Strzeliła facepalma. 'Tiana: '''Instynkty się odpaliły. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Tiana: '''Dobra, chodźmy. Pora na nas. Brawo dziewczyny! ''Tiana, Carmen, Arush i Bernita weszli na scenę. Odpalili nagrywarkę i rozpoczęli występ. Ich kostiumy niewątpliwie były bardzo wyróżniające się. Podobnie z resztą jak wybrany utwór.' KOLEJNOŚĆ GRACZY: Carmen, Bernita, Tiana, Arush. Po występie wszyscy bili brawo. ' 'Connor: '''Niezła bródka, Arush! ''Krzyknął ironicznie. 'Arush: '''Zobaczymy jak wy się popiszecie! ''Elias zwrócił się w stronę Lesadi.' Lesadi: 'Coś nie tak? '''Elias: '''Po prostu nie przejmuj się jak nie wyjdzie. Normalne, że jesteś zestresowana. '''Lesadi: '''Dzięki. Postanowiłam, że kończę z superbohaterstwem. Od jutra koniec z bieganiem w masce i spiętymi włosami. ''Odparła dumnie. 'Elias: '''Powodzenia w metamorfozie zatem. '''Lesadi: '''Dzięki. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Connor: '''Dobra, chodźcie już! ''Ponaglił towarzyszy. Trójka uczestników była ostatnim występem wieczoru. Po nastawieniu oprogramowania przeszli do występu, chociaż brakowało im jednej osoby.' KOLEJNOŚĆ GRACZY: Elias, Lesadi, Connor Tak jak w przypadku innych, Elias, Lesadi i Connor otrzymali gromkie brawa za swój występ.' 'Connor: '''Daliśmy radę! ''Odparł wyjątkowo zadowolony jak na siebie.' Lesadi: 'Ciężko było robić za główną postać zamiast Thata. '''Elias: '''Nadawałaś się do tego lepiej niż on. Zdecydowanie. ''Pokiwał głową z aprobatą.' Lesadi: 'Dziękuję. ''Odparła uśmiechnięta. 'Elias: '''Teraz tylko pora zobaczyć wyniki. ''Pan Puchatek podleciał do Eliasa i zaczął łasić się swoim łebkiem do policzka właściciela. Był bardzo dumny ze swojego pana. Na scenie, podobnie jak podczas pierwszego zebrania w teatrze, spod desek wyłonił się ekran prezentujący tablicę wyników:' GRATULACJE, KAŻDY Z WYSTĘPÓW BYŁ WSPANIAŁY. OTO PODSUMOWANIE:' 1. Enzo, Ivo, Liam, Damen: 34 452 punktów 2. Emiri, Elena, Ailani, Maarit 37 214 punktów 3. Bernita, Carmen, Tiana, Arush 35 256 punktów 4. Lesadi, Elias, Connor 36 341 punktów DZIEWCZĘTA, ZAPRASZAM DO WYJŚCIA Z TEATRU. CZEKA NA WAS KAPSUŁA PODRÓŻNA. RESZCIE ŻYCZĘ MIŁEJ NOCY.' Ekran zgasł. Dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie, szczęśliwe z powodu wygranej. Reszta także była zadowolona. Różnice nie były takie duże. ' 'Maarit: '''Kolejna luksusowa i spokojna noc, o tak! ''Powiedziała szczęśliwa. ' Emiri: 'Mamy masę szczęścia! ''Zaśmiała się. 'Elena: '''Może nareszcie się wyśpię. ''Powiedziała zadowolona.' Ailani: 'Zero psów i dronów, tak! ''Podskoczyła zadowolona. Dziewczyny opuściły dach teatru i udały się na dół, do głównego wyjścia. Reszta osób zaczęła się rozdzielać i poszukiwać noclegu. Carmen usiadła na jednym z foteli i zaczęła rozmyślać. Podeszła do niej zatroskana Tiana.' Tiana: 'W porządku? ''Carmen pokiwała głową. 'Carmen: '''Tak, muszę tylko nad czymś pomyśleć. Daj znać jak znajdziesz jakiś nocleg, zaraz dołączę. ''Tiana westchnęła. 'Tiana: '''Dobrze, to do zobaczenia. ''Odparła i opuściła dach.' Carmen: 'Nie wierzę w żadne wady instalacji. O nie. ''Mruknęła pod nosem. 'Carmen: '''Dowiem się co tutaj się święci nim ten dziwny przypadek i mnie dopadnie. ''Dodała. '''Area 2: Luksusowy Hotel Dziewczyny wypoczywały w hotelu na piętrze, gdzie znajdowało się małe spa. Maarit i Ailani korzystały z jacuzzi, natomiast Elena i Emiri jadły sobie burgery z frytkami przy barze.' 'Elena: '''Nareszcie normalne, ciepłe jedzenie. ''Westchnęła z zadowoleniem.' Emiri: 'Trzeba częściej wygrywać. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Elena: '''Wyjdziemy na taras? ''Zapytała, zerkając na to, czy Maarit i Ailani są wystarczająco zajęte.' Emiri: 'Jasne, możemy. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. Kiedy były już na tarasie, Elena zamknęła za sobą drzwi.' Elena: 'Chciałabym się z tobą czymś podzielić, ale musisz mi obiecać, że absolutnie nikomu nic nie zdradzisz, dobra? ''Zapytała patrząc wyczekująco na Emiri. Dziewczyna nieco się zdziwiła powagą sytuacji, jednak przytaknęła.' Emiri: 'Jasne, ale o co chodzi? Trochę mnie przeraża całe to ukrywanie się przed dziewczynami i ta tajemnicza otoczka. '''Elena: '''To niby nic takiego, ale chyba tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. ''Odparła delikatnie się uśmiechając. Chciała w ten sposób nieco uspokoić swoją rozmówczynię.' Emiri: 'Dobra, więc o co chodzi? '''Elena: '''Chciałabym, abyś na to zerknęła.. ''Powiedziała wyciągając z kieszeni spodni kawałek chipa, który znalazła wychodząc z opuszczonego magazynu po wyzwaniu. Emiri spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaciekawiona, po czym za zgodą Eleny wzięła go do ręki i zaczęła się mu badawczo przyglądać.' Emiri: 'Ciekawe… ''Mruknęła do siebie. 'Elena: '''Może to tylko kawał metalu z tego złomowiska z magazynu, ale coś mnie w nim zaintrygowało. ''Dodała zakłopotana. Trochę bała się usłyszeć, że to po prostu zwyczajny kawałek metalu o znikomej wartości.' Emiri: 'To ma tak wyglądać. ''Rzuciła tajemniczo. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Eleny, zaczęła kontynuować.' Emiri: 'Chodzi o to, że to miało wyglądać jak kawałek złomu. Wydaje mi się, że to w gruncie rzeczy coś, co mogłoby nam się przydać. '''Elena: '''Dalej nic nie pojmuję. '''Emiri: '''Dobra, to inaczej. ''Westchnęła zastanawiając się jak to ubrać w słowa.' Emiri: 'Kiedy mi to pokazałaś, od razu na myśl przyszedł mi komunikator. W wolnym czasie sobie przy nim grzebię i akurat ten kawałek idealnie wpasowuje się w lukę, która znajduje się pod obudową. ''Odparła i ściągnęła obudowę ze swojego komunikatora.' Emiri: 'Widzisz? '''Elena: '''Spróbujemy to włożyć? '''Emiri: '''Pewnie! Jestem mega ciekawa. ''Odparła i umieściła chip w wyznaczonym miejscu, a następnie uruchomiła ponownie komunikator.' 'Elena: '''I co? '''Emiri: '''Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałam. ''Pokazała ekran Elenie. 'Elena: '''O cholera. ''Zasłoniła usta dłonią. KONIEC ODCINKA Kategoria:Cybershock Odcinki